Her Longing Nightmare
by QuinnandWade
Summary: When Wendy Darling prays for a change, she gets more than she wished for. Her life seems like it's weighing her down, and one night her prayers are answered. But her wish isn't what she expected. What she uncovers is the horrible truth of Neverland. Once a land of child's imagination, is now a world of evil. Can she change it's fate, or are the creatures of the island dumed?
1. Take me away

**Hello people, I suppose I am the only person that can see a story so childish as Peter Pan become something so evil and dark. But if you have read the novel, there is a dark underside to it. Anyways, here it is. I hope you like it, it's exciting to write.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Pan nor the 2003 movie, if I did it would be disturbing to small children. *devilish grin* I'm joking but seriously.**

Her Longing Nightmare

Chapter One ~ take me away

Everyday, the same girl would do the same thing. She'd be taught the proper ways to behave, in a society that seemed to crush her. The pressure would build and weigh her down until she would explode into tears every night by the window. This particular window, would always have a visitor. But the girl never noticed him, though she would pray for him. For what she was praying for, she didn't know. Nor did she realize the danger's lurking just under the boy's surface. One night, out of the hundred others, the boy came yet again to her window. Where the girl sat slumped over the sill, bawling. Today had been the worst of all the other's combined. She prayed to the stars to let her have a release. Someone to whisk her away from the pain and hatred this world had to offer. Well unknown to her, the stars had heard her request. The boy hovered right before her, and she looked up and with a gasp, stood and backed away.

"Who are you?!" she screamed.

The boy tilted his head to look at her. Her expression said fear, but her crystal blue eyes' were full of adventure.

He crossed his arms over his chest and stepped to the window sill, then to the carpet covering the nursery floor. He put his hands on his hips, and bowed to her.

"I am Peter. Peter Pan."

"What do you want?" the girl questioned again. Her eyes were searching him, but he didn't seem to be a threat. In fact, he seemed to be quite charming in itself. He was clad in leaves, and vines twisted around his right shoulder and at the top of his left arm. His hair was wild and dirty. And his eyes looked like the sea after a storm.

"Won't you be so kind to tell me your name as well?" he asked, crossing his arms yet again.

The girl's eyes shot back to glance at him for a moment before she spoke.

"Wendy Moira Angela Darling," she said, much to proudly for Peter's liking.

"I've come to take you away from here," Peter said quickly, and Wendy's face grew confused.

"To where?" she asked.

"To a place where time stands still, where dreams are born. You'll be free there," he said, glancing to the star studded sky.

"How do we get there?" Wendy asked.

"We fly of course, take my hand," Peter ordered and Wendy stepped cautiously closer to him. He took her hand, their fingers intertwining. A whistle was signaled into the night air and in seconds a ball of light appeared by his side.

Peter motioned to Wendy and the pixie circled around the girl, her face showed hatred for the boy, but fear most of all. The fairy dust showered over Wendy's light brown locks and she started to rise just a bit. Her mind filled with the thought of leaving to never return, and she rose higher than before.

Peter smiled at her, showing his pearly whites. Wendy became entranced by his stare, and didn't even notice that they had already started flying over London's streets. Wendy felt her cheeks grow warm with blush, and she looked down to hide her face from view. Peter smirked at this, but it was better for him the think her helpless.

Before she had time to breathe, they broke through the earth's barrier.

"Hold on tight, I'll be right next to you the whole way," Peter said, raising his voice to be heard over the howling wind.

Wendy could already barely breathe, her hair following the wind. It tangled against her throat, wind doing the same. All she could see ahead was the pixie from before, zooming faster than either of them. She looked to Peter for help, and he smiled even wider at her. They flew even higher, and Wendy's body felt as if it was being weighed down and crushed into nothing. Surely her bones were broken. The poor girl couldn't even scream out, her long hair was joining the wind in a dance to kill her.

But as soon as it began, it stopped completely and her feet touched ground. Her hair fell back at her shoulders and draped over her chest. She spun around, taking in her surroundings. This was the wonderful place she was to go to? It was anything but wonderful.

The moon was full, and a ring of red circled around it, casting it's eerie glow on the island below. The water was black almost, but when looked at closely, it was the deepest of reds. The ground was cold and hard, and the forest was dark and dead. She turned back around now to face him, her lungs filling with unforgiving air.

The charming boy from her window was no more. His hair was even darker, the blonde once in it vanished. It was almost black, matching the land which he lived. His leaves and vines, darker now too, almost dead and crumpled. The eyes that sparkled, now filled with hatred. They looked sinister, as if at any moment they would kill, just for the pleasure. And his skin, once sun kissed, now cracking and pale. He stood there, his bare toes digging into the hard ground, scraping to the bone.

His lips grew apart and held a smile from ear to ear. Not a childish one, but one full of evil. It bared teeth, each one sharpened at the end. He reached out his arm to grab the hovering fairy, wrapping his bony finger's around her small body. Without much pressure placed, the tiny creature screamed into the tainted air.

"Welcome to Neverland, Wendy. Enjoy your stay," Peter said cooly, his voice like silk. He crushed the fairy even more and Wendy could hear her screaming at him to stop, that he would never win, that they would never let him take over the island. Then snap. His pale hand let her body drop from his grasp and to the cold ground below.

"She's of no use to me now," Peter said, as he kicked her fragile body over before taking off into the night sky. His figure blended into it, and he vanished.

**So, there it is. Yes, Peter is obviously evil. The story will unfold eventually but this is what I shall leave you with. Thanks for reading, as always review and stay tuned. **


	2. Lets see how far you make it

**Hello again, guess who is back? Yeah, you can't get rid of me. Mwahahaha. Any who, I started high school today. Oh joy. Actually, it wasn't as bad as I had originally thought. The day went smoothly and my teachers were pretty cool. I'm even taking creative writing, lets see where my mind ventures... Ill be using this story most likely for one assignment, that's what it was originally planned for but I thought I could post it and see if I got a review. Ok, here's chapter two. Enjoy.**

****Her Longing Nightmare

Chapter Two ~ let's see how far you make it

She could hear the screeches and growls from the forest. Wendy looked back to the ground where the motionless body lay twisted and broken. The girl bent down and clawed at the earth, fighting through the pain. The ground scratched against her thin finger's and broke through the skin, but Wendy clawed even more so. Not for her pain, but for the pixies'. One so full of life, someone so strong, contained in a small body. She didn't even get the chance to get to know the girl before her life was snatched away.

Wendy picked up her fragile body and gently laid her to rest in the shallow hole she had dug. She covered it back up and stood, bowing her head. The girl closed her eyes, and said a silent prayer for the life lost so quickly, an un-needed death. Her eyes shot open instantly at the sound of a howl slicing through the air. She spun on her heels fast and darted towards the dead forest. The trees, mostly broken and burnt to a crisp, gripped at her nightgown. Each step she would take caused the ash to fly in front of her, and she would inhale all of it. Wendy coughed and choked on her own breathe. The branches of the trees caught hold of her white nightgown and ripped with her motions forward.

Perched perfectly still on the highest of trees in the forest, was what only one could describe as a monster. There was no other way to look at him, or it rather. It was no longer truly a boy, but a vessel. Maybe perhaps it once was a boy, full of innocence. But now, it used its once charming self to lure people. To hell if you will. It was the best way to put the place. Neverland fit for it's name, for you could never escape it's waters.

"Took her long enough to figure it out," it hissed into the night, as it watched the girl's struggle to run through the forest. The monster gripped the branch a bit tighter as it leaned forward. She would lead him to the treasure. The resistance Tinkerbelle had said. What she used her last words up for. The girl was the solution to his problems. Once he found the small group fighting back, and burned them to the ground, the island would be all his to do with what he wished. And that was a horrid thought. For he wanted nothing more than to make Neverland and Earth one.

Wendy heard the howl of a beast grow closer now, she could hear it's paws tear at the ground as it trudged onward. Just to get a little taste of her flesh. Maybe to save her for a later date, she had no clue. This world was most likely full of creatures she could only imagine. The ones in the dark that you could not see, but you still knew they were there, watching, waiting. She fell over a root sticking high out of the ground, and got a mouthful of ash and dirt. Wendy got up with shaking hands and legs and stepped once before collapsing over her own weight.

The beast was now closer, within viewing distance. She turned her head to where she heard the crunch of leaves, and there it was. A hunched over back, claws as long as her forearms. Hands almost human like, and feet that left an indention in the ground with barely a step. It's eye dark, almost black, looking at her with thirst. It's mouth snarled at her, it's mussel scrunching up to reveal rows upon rows of tapered teeth. Ones that would easily rip through flesh if gotten ahold of. Covering its slim body, was matted brown fur. It's ears perked up when it heard her heavy breathing, and it walked to her, standing straight now, taking a human stance.. As it got closer to the girl she could see one eye was missing, and a large scar covered its left eye. It hissed at her, the little fur it had left was caked in dry blood, and it smelt horrid.

When it reached the girl helpless on the forest floor, it bent down to take a whiff of her. She pleaded to the heavens to help her, anything but to die like this. It growled at her and its head looked to the sky and a loud, ear piercing howl ripped from its throat. The beast looked at her once more, it's black eye shining. Wendy looked to the side, and caught sight of a beautiful star. One thing that was beautiful in this world of ugly. This would be her last glimpse of something pure, something innocent. And this would be her last breathe. She heard its jaw open wide, it's rows of teeth eager to rip open her throat for a meal. She gulped once, and slowly breathed out, looking at the star as it shined brighter now. The island felt as if it was spinning and she let her eyelids close shut. And the last noise she heard was a whimper, not from herself but from the monster hovering over her small form.

**Ok, so chapter two has a cliff Hanger. It's kinda my thing. Or you'll soon learn that. I'll probably wait to post to see if anyone is actually reading. Please review if you like it, thanks for reading. And stay tuned everyone, peace!**


	3. Take a breathe

**Hello guys, here's chapter three. I already am writing chapter four and I think this I story is going quite well. Tell me what you guys think **

Her Longing Nightmare

Chapter 3 ~ take a breathe

Wendy said a silent prayer, maybe it had decided not to feast on her yet. Perhaps it left. She slowly turned her head and opened one eye, then the other. But it didn't decide to skip out on the meal, it was lying next to her. She sat up and scooted away from it. An arrow was perfectly plunged into its chest, and blood had already begun to pool at the ends of it's mouth. Wendy looked up, and a boy stood still. His bow and arrow still pointed straight at the monster, watching it. It growled once more and Wendy shot up and ran over to the boy. She didn't even think if he was an enemy, everyone else seemed to be. Again he let an arrow fly, right to it's other eye. The monster howled in pain, and then it's body fell limp. The boy lowered his weapon, and swung the bow over his shoulder.

"Slightly," he said, and stuck a dirty hand out to the girl. She took it hesitantly and replied.

"Wendy."

"You're lucky I'd been tracking him for a while, it was a good shot," Slightly said, going over to retrieve his arrows. He placed each one back in his quiver after cleaning the ends off with his ragged clothing. His shirt was ripped and holes decorated it. Once it might have been green or yellow, but now it was a dark grey. His pants were ripped at the knees and they were a lighter brown. As for shoes, he had none. His hair was a mess, for what she could see anyways. He wore a fur hat, and his eyes were a calming brown.

"Wendigo. Filthy beasts can't be trusted," Slightly said, kicking it over with his bare foot and taking off further into the forest. Wendy stood there still, was she supposed to go with him?

He turned around and gave her a half smile and laughed.

"Well, are you coming or do I have to save you from another one before you trust me?" At that Wendy ran to him and followed him down a trail.

"Where are we going?" Wendy asked, looking around. The forest looked the same to her.

"To my home of course, where else," the boy laughed and looked around him before climbing down a vine. Wendy watched and was instructed to do the same, and when she reached the bottom she was amazed. It was a cave, and when followed the correct way, it opened to a huge opening. The walls were decorated in shadows, and animal skins covered the floor. Slightly placed his weapon on a table carved most likely by hand. He went and laid on the hammock in the corner.

"Make yourself at home, this is what you'll get for a while I'm afraid," Slightly said, swinging back and forth. Wendy looked around her once more and took a seat at the end of the bed covered in tiger skin.

"Why so cautious?" she asked suddenly and Slightly looked puzzled and then realized what she was asking.

"Well we wouldn't want him to find us would we? After all I am part of the resistance against him. If he found us he'd rip us to shreds. Much more painful than what that wendigo would have done no doubt," Slightly said, crossing his arms under his head.

Wendy's only expression was confusion. Slightly noticed after a moment and sighed.

"Oh, right. You don't understand. Well I don't understand either. Why you?" he asked.

"Why me?" Wendy questioned.

"Why would he choose to take you here out of everyone else? What is different this time?" Slightly said, staring at the cave ceiling.

"I don't know. What is this place anyways? Why would anyone want to live here?" Wendy asked.

"Now that, Wendy lady, is a long story," Slightly said.

"Perhaps you can find time to tell it one day," Wendy said, turning out the candle lights.

"Yes, perhaps," Slightly said before closing his eyes after the last candle was put out.

**thank you for reading this far! Review and tell me what you thought. Ill post chapter four soon.**


	4. Sounds like a plan

**I'm back! Chapter four people. This is a big deal. Ok so I have this whole story planned out and it is actually really fun to write. And my teacher thinks it's great so that's good. Anywho, here it is!**

Her Longing Nightmare

Chapter Four ~ sounds like a plan

Wendy's eyes shot open at the sound of crashing thunder. The girl jumped upright from the bed and threw the animal furs aside and dashed to the cave entrance.

Outside, the trees blew to the left with force that knocked their leaves off. They flew in the howling wind toward the cave and blew through the entrance. Rain was pouring down heavily, and the splashes were so loud they racked her brain. She held on tightly to her ears and they pounded along side her heavy heart beat.

"This is absurd," Wendy said quickly, not that it could be heard over the booming from the storm.

Her frail body shook violently from lack of much clothing, her nightgown wasn't thick, or made for this type of weather. At least it wasn't all that short, so it helped with the cold a bit.

She placed a hand on each side if the cave wall and looked out to the land. Her hair whipped across her face in all directions, and she could hardly see. The rain fell from the sky slanted now, and hit harshly on the roof of the cave.

Wendy could make out the growls and hisses of creatures in the forest, and she suddenly got very aware that she wasn't safe. She wished with all her being that she could be back home, safe and sound in her room. But she knew once she opened her eyes she wouldn't be home. She was stuck here until someone had the mercy to take her back to her world.

The more she thought about it, the more it seemed to drift away. No matter how much she begged and begged the stars to help her, they showed no sing of care. And this now brought us to the harsh reality, where the helpless girl stood at the cave. And wept, and shook. Because now there was no point.

She moved away from the cave when her last tear flowed over her chin to crash on the floor. Now she walked back along the path Slighty had taken her and sat properly on the animal skinned bed.

And that boy that saved her life tonight, laid swinging silently in the hammock as he watched her intently. He didn't speak. But he watched, still wondering what that monster saw in her. Why her? He bet she was clever for her part, that was why. It had to be why. She was the answer to all their problems. And she could save them.

Slightly now sat up, toes dragging the hammock to a stop.

"Neverland used to be beautiful. Shame, really. What happened to him," the boy said. He brought Wendy out of her sobbing and he watched her furiously wipe at her cheeks.

"What ever do you mean?" She said. This place? Beautiful? If it was beautiful once, what a place it was. She could only imagine.

"A hundred years ago,, why today is the very day it happened. You see, Peter, if you'd like to call him that, used to be the islands prince."

This statement shocked her, and she straightened up. Maybe she would understand, for once.

"Prince?" Wendy said, more so to herself than anyone around her. She blinked a few times, and thought about it. A prince. Of the island? What had happened? She looked at the boy on the other side of the room for an answer.

"Yes. He was Neverland's prince. Well, until he left one day. When he came back, he was different. I wish all the time I had stopped him from helping those kids, he wouldn't be lost if I had," Slightly said, wearing a frown.

"I don't understand," Wendy said, of course she wouldn't. She waited for him to speak again and she folded her hands in her lap.

"Peter used to travel with children to the other side. When children passed away, he would lead them to the after life so they wouldn't be frightened. I don't know exactly what happened on his journey, but when he returned he was dead, and so the island died with him. All that's left now, is his body. And that's waisting away as well."

Wendy was taken aback by this. She had never heard of such a tell, this world was so crazy, but this? This was far more than she expected.

"He was your friend?" Wendy asked and she watched the boys frown grow more.

"Yes once, he was my leader. All of our leader. I was a lost boy," Slightly said.

"Lost boy?" She asked. When she said it she couldn't help but muffle a laugh. A lost boy. What a peculiar title.

"See, me and five others, we were Peter's team. He took us here when we were quite young. I've been here for a long time, I can't picture my home back in London anymore, even though I try every night. It's too far gone," Slightly said, saddened tone evident.

Wendy sat there and watched him as he was lost in thought. She cleared her throat and he looked up at her for a moment before staring blankly at his dirty feet that dangled just above the cold floor of the cave.

Now would be the time to ask, right? Wendy wanted answers, and she had loads of questions only after one day on this dreadful island.

"What does he want?" Wendy asked.

"He is more of an it now. It's not Peter, no matter how much I wish it was. As for what he seeks, no one really knows. And if they find out, no one hears of them again. The resistance hides, we can't let that thing find our plans. We've been planning a way to over throw him, but we need help. We need your help," Slightly said, eyes flicking to Wendy.

"My help? I'm no use to you," Wendy said, and she let out a small laugh. She couldn't help anyone here, she could barely understand how this world even worked. And now they were asking for her help? That was absurd.

"Think about it for a minute, if he chose to bring you here, there's a reason. He's brought people here before, but every time he does, they don't help him. And if we can trick him into thinking you're leading him to us, then we can attack. The plan is perfect really. All we need is to lure him. Will you help us? You're our last chance Wendy," Slightly said and he leapt up from his place, hammock knocking back and forth.

He paused and waited for any response. This plan was simply perfect, it would work. And maybe they would save the island. It would be just like it used to be.

Wendy sat there, she needed a moment to think. She had to help them, if she did they could return her home. And she felt it was her job to them, she owed Slightly, after all he saved her from that monster.

"Yes, I will help you, on one condition," Wendy said.

"Whatever you want, it's yours if you'll help us."

"Return me home after this is over and done with," Wendy said and Slightly erupted into a fit of cheering. He went and grabbed maps and his bow and arrows. He even handed Wendy a dagger. She sat there gaping at it. There was no way she would be expected to use such a horrible thing.

"For safety. If something happens, you use it. Plunge it right in the heart," Slightly instructed, pointing to the target. Wendy nodded solemnly. This would be something she would never forget.

**thanks for reading, and review! I liked this chapter and hopefully It wasn't too confusing. Stay tuned, chapter five is being written as I type this.**


	5. It all goes up in flames

**I'm back people, here's chapter five. It took a while for me to ponder how exactly I wished to write this one but it's finished now. Anyways, enough of the rambling. Here it is my lovelies!**

****Her Longing Nightmare

Chapter Five ~ It all goes up in flames

"Hurry Wendy lady," Slightly said, running quickly down the trail.

Wendy huffed and pushed back the foliage, clearing the crumpled leaves from her vision. She coughed and hunched over, clutching her stomach that felt like it was going to erupt from the inside.

Slightly stopped his descent downward through the brush and turned on his heel toward the girl. "We must keep moving," he said quickly and she nodded, standing straight again.

The air was so thick, it hurt to inhale. Smoke. Smoke was all she could smell and it was all that filled her lungs. She could see the deadly fumes lift into the air and cover the now burning forest. Some trees were down to the nub, black and chipped. Others were in flames, and all you could hear we're the pops and crackles of the raging fires that had started.

Sweat had layered the girl's skin by now, and she struggled to stay upright, her vision burred and fuzzy. But they had to keep going. To the resistance. Slightly assured her it wasn't much further.

He took her hand quickly and pulled her. "Come on, it's not much longer. It's just across the creek down there," the boy said, pointing to the destination. Snap. They both looked up quickly and watched as one particular tree broke free from the roots that held it in the ground and plunged forward.

"Move!" Slightly yelled, and he pushed her out of the way just in time to watch the inflamed oak crash to the ash ridden floor below. It crumbled over itself and the fire died from its core until all was left was scorched bark.

He let out the breathe he had sucked in and moved around the tree and joined the girl. Grasping her hand again, he ran faster now down the forest floor to the raging creek.

Thunder washed over the land and lightning struck, lighting another oak. It was the only light they had now, the stars that studded the sky had been swept away with the dark storm that engulfed the sky.

"We have to move, I think he's watching us," Slightly said and the hairs on the back of Wendy's neck stood up. She spun around and searched the tree lines and sky but it was no use. Even if the monster was there, there was no way to spot him. His attire now matched the home which he lived so well that he seemed to become it.

Wendy nodded and he led her onto a rock. It was slippery and water rushed over their feet quickly. It pricked at their soft skin like razors and soon caused their feet to become red with irritation.

They were quick and stealthy with their jumps to and fro. One rock to the next like stepping stones Wendy used to hop across on the play ground. Or when she would go the the calmed stream during the winter time, whenever mother or father allowed her. She would jump from small rock to the next, and her brothers would play alongside her.

Oh how she missed her brothers now more than ever. Were they worried about her? Were they happy or sad for her disappearing? What would her parents think when they she was found gone? Would mother cry for her lost daughter, would father be happy for the less needed money to pay bills? She had no answer. Not one to any of the questions screaming in her brain.

Once they reached the other side of the creek, Slightly tugged her to the edge of a rather large bush. Colorful berries covered its stems. Wendy reached out to pluck one from its place and Slightly grabbed her hand.

"What? It's just a berry," Wendy said innocently, and Slightly rolled his eyes. She had so much to learn about this island. She can't honestly think it's just a normal berry could she?

"Go ahead and eat one then," he said and he released his hold on her hand. She stared at him for a moment. Wendy reached out and plucked it from its home on the stem and raised it to her lips, all the while the boy watched her. "If you want to suffocate and die. Go ahead, your skin will boil with your blood," Slightly said and she halted her movement. Her eyes widened at his statement and she gawked at the tiny fruit she held in her fingertips. Throwing it over her head quickly, she stood from the bush which they were perched in front of. Slightly smirked a bit from her actions and pushed back the many leaves that covered the bush, and Wendy stepped back a bit. Underneath the bushel, was a trap door. He unhooked it quickly and watched his back before swinging it open.

"Lets go," he said, ushering her to the door. She stepped down, and it revealed stairs that creaked under her weight. Wendy walked down and searched through the dimly lit staircase.

Slightly followed her steps, and closed the door again, locking it from the inside. The leaves that were pushed away swung back into place and everything was as it was before their arrival. And down they went.

**Thank you all for reading, it's my pleasure to write this story. I quite like it, I hope you all do as well. Review, and stay tuned!**


	6. New friends, new foes

**hey guys, sorry it's been a while! I tried to update, but it got erased so I had to rewrite the whole chapter, so bare with me. Thank you for sticking to this, I'm so proud of this story. It doesn't have many reviews but I still love it. Anyways, here's chapter 6.**

Her Longing Nightmare

Chapter Six~ new friends, new foes

"Hurry, they're waiting," Slightly said in a hushed tone. These meetings with his fellow friends and figures always stayed quiet. They had kept it up for years upon years and everyone seemed to keep their mouths shut.

Peter was clever, and he had even found the team that stood their all against him once, 70 years prior. He tracked down one of the Indian leaders after their meeting in the caves that lined the western part of the island.

The brave wasn't ever seen or heard of again. Some thought Peter had killed him, they even said they saw the Indian hanging for all to see. Others said the Indian went into hiding and was scared. But Slightly knew Peter, or what was left of him, wasn't going to show mercy. Not to anyone.

The candles that hung on the walls flickered and were wiped out in a split second, and Wendy had to keep from screaming. She was already scared out of her wits. The wooden stairs creaked; feeling as if they were going to give way. And then suddenly bare, bruised feet met cold, slick ground.

Wendy pushed her arms in front of her, looking for the passage. She didn't have to keep this act up for long once a light shone. It was so bright she had to shield her eyes with her forearm to keep from going blind. Slightly, however, looked straight ahead into the ball of light. Wendy lowered her arm from her face and looked back and forth between the light ahead and the boy standing next to her. Did that not affect him in the slightest?

"Slightly?" Wendy stared at him, tipping her head over to watch him. Her brow knitted together, crystal eyes scanning him. It's like he was in a trance. He swayed slowly back and forth questioning his stability. She gently laid a hand on his shoulder and his eyes clamped shut.

"Slightly? Are you okay?" Wendy said, shaking him. She moved to stand in front of him. His face scrunched up and he rapidly shook his head back and forth. She shook him by the shoulders covered in loose threads more forcefully now. Slightly!" She yelled now, instantly forgetting that they needed to be quiet.

The boys eyes snapped open instantly at the girls outburst. Calm, brown eyes washed over in horror and his heart beat rapidly.

Wendy opened her mouth to speak but he signaled to be quiet. Dirt and small rocks fell from the ceiling of the dug out, thumps coming from above. You could hear the scrapes on the trap door, the poundings on the earth. Demanding to be let in, but forever barred.

They shook the dirt out of their hair, not that it was much help. They were unbelievably filthy. Covered in bruises, scrapes, mud, ash. Everything the island had to offer.

"Let's go," he said almost silently, grabbing for her arm and tugging her along. They glided down the narrow carved out hallway, all the while more dirt crumpled from the ceiling top to the slick, water flooded floors. Wendy was terrified that this hideout would cave in any moment.

Once the pair reached the end of the passage way, Slightly knocked on a handmade door out of tree roots and vines. He knocked not once, but six times. In a pattern. Wendy watched the last knock, as the boy let his fingers trail down the roots, and latch onto a vine in the middle. As quickly as he had done those movements, the door swung open to reveal a room lit with candles along the walls. Five boys covered a carved table, piled high with maps and weapons.

Wendy was taken aback, even more so when she saw the same glowing ball of light from earlier. Squinting her eyes, she noticed it was a pixie, much more extravagant than the one that accompanied her to this world.

The fairies' attire was a beautiful shining white gown, dangling in the back far past her ankles. It sparkled in the candlelight every time she would move the tiniest bit. Her long brown waves of hair swooped over to the left shoulder, fixed in golden threads that flowed down her chest. Atop her head rested a crown, golden to match the threads woven into her locks.

The first boy was the tallest. His hair, a golden mixed brown was wild and pushed in all gravity defying directions. A fur pelt wrapped across his shoulders, and ripped up pants covered the rest of him. None of the boys wore any shoes, their feet caked in mud and dirt. This boy seemed to be the most shy out of them all. Wendy didn't understand, but he wouldn't make any sort of eye contact with her or anyone present in the room.

The second boy had a mass of curls like a mop. They were a very sandy blonde, and a few leaves dotted his curls. Patches of dirt made home on his forearms, and like the other, he wore mostly animal skins that covered his shoulders. Shorts is what he wore for bottoms, held up with a thick vine. His eyes, green to match the vine that wrapped 'round his waist. His smile was rather crooked, but it seemed to be so very kind.

The third boy was about Slightly's hight. He wore a cloth hat, dull and much too big. His shirt was the most attached out if them all, a few holes stood out but nothing Wendy couldn't stitch back together if given the chance. His hair, that she could clearly see, was a nice shade of brown. His eyes were a copper brown, shining with life.

And then, there were twins. Definitely the youngest, and when they smiled at the girl she saw they had baby teeth not loosened yet. Both wore grey fur hats and thin cloth vests. Pants mostly intact, quite dirty though. They looked up at her in wonder with grey eyes, like a sky clouded and reckless. Wendy couldn't tell one apart from the other, they even acted the same. So identically lost. She noticed right away that each boys right shoulder was laced with a bow and quiver to match. Some arrows rested in them, some missing. What were they to do now?

She stood there with her hands folded politely in front of her. Nightgown now much too dirty to match her posture. Hair massed in the back from non stop struggles, leaves sticking every which way. They all stood perfectly still. You could hear the quick intakes of air; the hesitant beats of everyone's hearts.

"Wendy, welcome to the resistance," Slightly said, grin growing across his features. She turned to the people she would now confide in for everything. The people she would now make sure to save. And in return she trusted that they would save her. And so she grew a nice grin as well.

**Ok I hope you guys liked it! Please review and tell me what you thought. Give me some ideas if you'd like. I have it mostly mapped out, I know what will happen. But if you guys have brilliant minds, and I'm assuming you lovely people do, I'd love to hear what you think. thanks again, and stay tuned!**


End file.
